I'm coming home
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: Max and the flock are captured, but they escape after two weeks. They're heading for Max's mom's house and she admits to her mom and her flock her feelings, for the first time. Fax. SongFic : OneShot


**This is another SongFic. **

**I kinda like it, but it could be because I absolutely _loveeeeeeeee_ Chris Daughtry, and this song, which... I don't know if its called "Home" or "I'm going home". **

**Either way I love it. (: **

**The song. **

**I'm not sure about story. **

**Disclaimer: I 'dun own Max Ride. D:  
**

**

* * *

**

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

I stared at the castle below me, the Director and ter Borcht staring after me and the flock.

We had barely escaped, as we were captured again, but we survived. We were together, and we had each other.

I smiled at Fang, and he smirked back, swerving his wings so he could come towards me. "Hey," he smiled as he lowered himself so he was less than a foot away. We mastered the skill of flying close together with out murdering each other, on accident, of course.

Now my hand was reaching up, grabbing at air, searching for Fang's hand. Soon enough, I felt his hand in mine and I smiled wider.

"Hi," I said back and tilted my head up. "Wasn't that just _fun_?" I said sarcastically and sighed.

He looked down at me. "We got away from them, and you pretty much convinced them to never come after us again. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll die of the wounds you gave 'em!" He grinned, and my heart skipped a beat. And I think that it really did. Not figuratively; I think it really stopped for a single beat.

I laughed. "Maybe. But I don't want to be a killer…" I muttered, and sighed.

I had really gotten to them. Or, well, they had really gotten to me. And I went too far. After putting us through about fifty tests, including wrestling us away from each other, taking me first, and Fang second, then so on… I was fed up with them. When it came my turn for about the sixth time and I saw Fang's face, due to the pain I'd returned with the day before, I swore I saw him holding himself back from tears.

So, I'd done a flip around in the Flyboys arms, chopped the back of their necks, and then ran out the door, the flock behind me. Then came time to face the Director and ter Bortch.

They tried to keep me from escaping, but I wouldn't let them. I brought up my leg, snap kicking Roland right in the chin, and broke his jaw. They sent about fifty more flyboys into the narrow hall to catch us, but I was fighting out of pain, rage, and fear. I didn't want any of my flock hurt, and while fighting the robots, I flung bits and pieces of the metal limbs at the Director and Roland ter Bortch.

When we had destroyed probably over fifty to one hundred in a hall way two people couldn't even walk next to each other in, we'd trampled "mommy" and the accent guy who were blocking the door, and flew off.

They were in perfect view of us as we flew, their head sticking out the door. We'd caused enough damage to send them to the hospital, maybe kill them, and I'd leaned down in their faces.

"Touch my flock _once more_, I dare you, and see where that gets you. I guarantee it won't even get you to a hospital. It will just take you _straight to __Hell__._" I snarled as I kicked both their sides as hard as I could manage. I think I broke a few ribs on both.

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

We were flying over the ocean now, in a plane. They had captured us while we were in Bar Harbor, Maine, with my mother and Ella, and we'd been defenseless.

Now I was ready to go home. This whole 'run for my life', 'save the world', 'stay alive' thing was getting old. I'd been through it the past three years of my life, and I was almost seventeen now. I was fourteen when it started.

My mom would be waiting for me when I got home. She would be there, waiting for me, and we would cry when we hugged, and Ella too. My mom would look at Fang, shake his hand, and still be crying, and Ella would still try and hug him again.

Then Iggy and Gazzy and Angel and Nudge would land, and Ella would run into Iggy's arms, they would kiss, and Total would run to Angel, her meeting him half way, and he would jump into her arms, then lick her face repeatedly.

Gazzy and Nudge would be welcomed by my mother and Ella, as well, and Total would fret about how he hadn't been with us to protect us.

I knew that's how it would happen, and I could _wait_ for when it came time to land in the forest behind my mom's house.

For now I curled up in my seat, wrapping my arms around Fang's arm, digging my head in his chest, and I started to cry.

"Max, what's wrong?" He murmured while stroking my hair gently with the hand that wasn't being held on to by me.

I let out another sob. "I'm sick of it, Fang." I cried into his shirt. "I'm sick of running, of trying to stay alive, of trying to save the world when it obviously doesn't want me to."

He didn't say anything, but he knew he didn't have to. He just leaned down and kissed my hair, and let me lay there and cry.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

Max. Her face looked so… Peaceful as she laid her head against Fang's chest. Her tears had stopped long ago, but they were landing, now. His shirt was soaked, but, honestly, nothing about it bugged him. It just showed her he would always be there, even when she soaked his favorite shirt.

He shook her shoulder just a bit and leaned down to her ear. "Max," he murmured and kissed her forehead. "Wake up." He said, and so she did. He smiled at her relaxed face. Since they had been captured two weeks ago she hadn't let down her guard, and he had a weird feeling this was the first real sleep she'd gotten in that amount of time.

"Fang?" She murmured, grabbing a fist full of his shirt to cuddle into. He smiled. She was so freakin' perfectly _amazing_. He didn't give a crap if Angel heard and told anyone, Max was _his_, and even when they fought, they couldn't stay away from each other.

All that they had been through together, for nearly seventeen years… It all lead them down a path to a sign waiting that said, "You two belong _together_." And so, they listened to it. Of course, it took Max a little longer to catch on than it took him.

But he would happily wait forever for her. No one else could match her, in his eyes. All her mistakes, flaws… _Flaws_? Correction, everything she thought was wrong with her… She had no flaws, as far as Fang, could see. She'd made mistakes like everyone, but that just made him love her more.

Finally the attendant came on over the speakers, they were landing now. "Max," he repeated in her ear. "We're landing." She didn't wake up, she only snuggled closer to him and smiled. Dang, did he love that. But he could love her more once they got off the plane. "Max, do you want to see your mom or not?"

With that her eyes snapped open. Well, that was easy. "I'm awake…" She announced groggily, pulling herself into and upright position then looked at Fang. "Hey," she smiled then yawned.

"Hey, sleepy-head," I teased her in the boyfriend way she liked… If no one else could hear. I leaned over to kiss her quickly and she smiled.

Yup, no matter how much we fought, and how stupid I was, she always gave me second chances. There's no doubt we loved each other, and no one could find one flaw with our relationship. We were just in love.

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

We ran off the plane through the line, and then behind the building. We had no luggage, so we just did and Up and Away right there.

Fang flew above me, drifting a little forward at times, so he was ahead of me. Finally I noticed a wet mark on his shirt. Oh no.

"Was that from me?" I asked him, poking the still drying mark.

He shrugged. "Yeah, big whoop." He said, and drifted ahead of me again. I sighed and he looked at me, grinning. "Hey, would you look at that?" He said in a "WHUDDYA KNOW?!" voice and I looked.

I was home.

Ish.

No, I wasn't. _Jeb_ was there. And mom's car wasn't. "No, would _you_ wanna look there?" I asked him, still staring at Jeb. Then I heard Fang hiss and snarl at the same time. Did you know that was possible? It is… And it's scary.

We landed in the forest and ran around to the front, staring at Jeb who was sitting on the steps.

"Jeb, where's my mom, and _what_ in Hell brought you here?" I snarled at him, and Fang grabbed me so I wouldn't lunge. Funny, right before Fang grabbed me, I was thinking about lunging the second I heard his voice.

Just then, Jeb stood up and started walking over to me. "She's not home. But, Max, you're not done just yet." Jeb said. "You still have a little more saving to do before you can kick back. Just a little more." He promised, but screw him. I was _done_.

"You know, Jeb? _Shut your mouth_." I snapped at him. "I've saved the world. I destroyed Itex, they're not going to blow up the world. All they care about now is me being dead. They've learned well enough they won't be able to blow us up with me alive. So if I absolutely have to, I'll get my but up and do work, but for now, _it's done_, Jeb!" I hissed, and Fang tightened his grasp.

He looked at me. "No, Max, it's not." He answered back. "You haven't stopped global warming, yet."

I glared at him. He was _darn_ freaking lucky Fang was here, or he'd be dead by now. "You expect that to happen?" I screamed at him. "Listen," I snarled, again. "Global warming has been happening since before I was born. And before global warming was global cooling. Then there was climate change prevention. And you know what? There is absolutely no saying that will not happen again, Jeb! I could try and stop global warming, but you know what? It's not my job! This whole world saving thing never _should have been_ my job! I'm seventeen! And we've been trying to stop global warming for longer than I can remember. So you know what? The worlds not blowing up, I think we're pretty darn safe right now. _You_ on the other hand are _not_ safe right now unless you _get away from me_!" I screeched, trying to break Fang's grasp, but he only tightened his hold on me.

Jeb flinched, visibly and glared at me. "Very well, Maximum," He said, his voice like steel. "Have fun with your life."

"I will," I barked at the same time Fang snapped, "She will," and grabbed my hand.

Jeb walked away and I turned to Fang, and he held his arms out. I ran into them like a little kid and dug my face into his chest.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

After we were inside, using my house key my mom gave me a few years ago, I ran to the couch. I was still in pain from all the tests they'd put us through, and much more, so my legs were shaky underneath even my light weight. Fang followed me silently and sat with me.

"Fang, I don't want to do this anymore…" I murmured when he walked in the room. He nodded then sat next to me.

"Max, you don't have to, you never had to, but you did because you knew it was right." He told me, sweeping my hair out of my face. "I agree, this global warming thing is crap, and you shouldn't do it. People already know, thanks to us, and it won't happen overnight. Just settle down."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "I… I just wish that I can be done with this whole world saving thing… And just _live_." I admitted. "I wish we never ever had to deal with this. I wish we were normal kids… But I'm happy we're not." I admitted, amazing myself, and Fang, too.

"Why is that?" He asked me, confused. I looked him in the eyes and knew the only reason I was happy that we _were_ bird-kids.

"If we were normal kids, I'd live here, and you'd live somewhere else. We would've never met, and I wouldn't have met my _family_." I told him, nodding to the kitchen where the others were raiding the fridge.

He thought about that, and then his face was smiling. A smile I'd never seen before. His eyes lit, his whole mouth was turned up, and around his eyes squinted. "I love you." He murmured as he leaned into kiss me, still smiling, and I nodded.

I kissed him back for a few minutes until I heard a car door slam.

I was home, now, wasn't I?

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home._

"Mom!" I shrieked, running through the yard to my mom, who was unloading groceries from the trunk of the car.

She looked up and dropped a bag. Oops. "Max," She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Max! Max! I thought I'd never see you again!" She admitted in a weak voice and squeezed me tighter. Ella climbed out of the car then, running over to me, her eyes full of tears, too.

"Max! Max Max Max Max _Max_!" She screamed, breathless by the end. "Oh, I was so scared! So scared! I can't believe you're here!" She laughed, wiping her eyes with her hand. The rest of the flock came out and they all hugged, except Fang, of course, who didn't hug. Well, besides me.

That's when we heard shouting from the back seat. "Total!" Angel yelled. She ran over and opened the door, letting him run into her arms. He licked her face all over and she laughed in happiness.

Half an hour later we were sitting in the house eating chips and salsa in the living room, talking about where we were going to stay.

Then my mom looked at me.

"Max, sweetie, I'm sorry I put you into this life. I'm sorry you had to save the world all because of me… I… I'm so sorry." She looked at me, and I was stunned.

"Mom… I don't mind. You gave me these guys—" I waved my arms around the room, "—when you gave me this life. I never tried to run from this life, I dealt with it, because my family was here. You've got it all wrong. I love this life, and I don't ever want it to be any other way. But I'm here, now. And everything you've ever done for me has counted towards your apology, and you went above and beyond with that. I love you, and I always will. You didn't know much, Mom. But, by giving me up, you _saved the whole freakin' world_, ya know." I told her. This was the most emotion talking wise I'd admitted in front of the whole flock at once, but my mom needed to know this. And my flock, too.

My mom looked speechless as she nodded, and I got up to hug her. After that, I turned around, only to be tackled by every bird kid in that room, including the dog, his "wife" and their three flying pups.

Fang was one of the first ones to tackle me, and as the rest of the flock teared up and said mushy stuff back to me, Fang leaned in to kiss me, smiling. "Nice speech," he whispered against my lips and I laughed.

"Be proud," I told him and pulled away to smile. Then I threw my arms around his neck again and kissed him deeper, while the flock and Ella cooed, "Awwww!" While Iggy and Gazzy told us to get a room.

Yup, I could definitely, positively, absolutely get used to this life.

_I'm going home. _

_

* * *

_

**Okay. So, when I finished it, it was 2,997 words. **

**So, that sentence... The last part of the story, the "definitely, positively, absolutely" thing... **

**Yeah, I added that so it would be 3,000 words. xD **

**Review? I'd be a happy little girl over here. (:  
**


End file.
